


Double Date

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Chapter 1, Cute, Double Date, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, date, i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne goes on a double date with his current girlfriend and an interesting couple.<br/>From the story: "the man was something else. He was tall and skinny and had dazzling blonde curly hair. His face had scars but they even seemed to enhance his handsomeness. The man was wearing an<br/>interesting burgundy suit with dark green shirt which suited him very well. When Bruce had enough of his starring at the man, they introduce themselves "Hi, names Jack" - said the<br/>man with a bright smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part of "Power Couple" and it is in the same universe but nothing yet is mentioned about the story "Aberration" so you can read this without knowing the first part. Enjoy.

February 1st, 5PM.Wednesday. Bruce Wayne's office.

Bruce's phone rang. It was Bella, his current girlfriend.  
"Hey dear, how's work going? Are you busy right now?" - her cute voice flowed into his ear.  
"Currently not, but I have my last meeting in 20 minutes - Bruce responded.  
"Can I ask you something then" - Bella said.  
" Yeah sure" - Bruce responded, he was nervous now because he didn't want to go to any party or event she planned for them.  
"So.. my best friend Olivia has a new boyfriend and she thought why not have a double date this friday night" - Bella said hesitantly.  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" - Bruce was shocked, he didn't want to go on double dates with some guy he didn't even know, plus he had better thing to do like be batman.  
"Yeah! It will be loads of fun, pretty please" - Bella begged in her cute voice.  
"Okay fine. But you make all the arrangements" - Bruce said, still not wanting to go.  
"Yes, Okay!. Bye I'll text you when to pick me up" - Bella responded happily.  
"Bye" - Bruce said and hung up.

~~~~~~

Friday came like a flash of lightning. Bella texted him to be at her house at 7PM sharp, so they could make it there by time.

When the two of them were in the car, it took then about an hour to find this place. It was in the middle of a forest, and it had a stunning view.  
It was a glass dome with a restaurant inside it. There was a red carpet leading to the entrance of a black door with torch lights.  
It was truly beautiful, but the fact that it was a double date made it such a buzzkill.  
When they were inside the hostess led them to their table which was right in the center of the restaurant.  
The other couple was already there, the girl was a normal looking with brown hair and oval face, no distinct features. But the man,  
the man was something else. He was tall and skinny and had dazzling blonde curly hair. His face had scars but they even seemed to enhance his handsomeness. The man was wearing an interesting burgundy suit with dark green shirt which suited him very well. When Bruce had enough of his starring at the man, they introduce themselves "Hi, names Jack" - said the  
man with a bright smile. "Bruce Wayne, pleasure to meet you"- Bruce responded.  
As they sat down Bruce remembered that he completely forgot to introduce himself to the girl, who's names was Olivia, and that it was very rude of him to do it, but oh well...

~~~~~~

As the evening progressed they had more drinks which led to some interesting topics, such as The Batman.  
"I really think that he saves lives and all that, but don't you think he's a little bit of a show off?" - Olivia said.  
"Hey honey don't isult BAT- man, he saves people and has NEVER killed anyone which I would think is inpossible" - Jack said to her with his sharp look.  
"Don't you think that the real show off would be the joker" - Bruce asked Olivia, and as he did that he felt Jack's starring at him. Bruce looked at him and felt very familiar gaze that  
he couldn't quite remember who it was.  
"I think the Joker just wants attention from Batman" - Bella said out of nowhere. The girls laughed but the men seemed quiet.  
"There like a couple who's always fighting" - said Olivia giggling like a small girl.  
"yeah I know" - Bella responded laughing while hold bruce's arm around her.  
Later the women left for the powder room and the men stayed behind sitting quietly, while Bruce said something; "so what do you do for living?"  
"Oh .. Here and there" - said Jack giving very little information about his life and how much money he makes, considering his very expensive looking suit.  
" and you ?" - Jack asked looking directly into his eyes, which would make any girl crazy for him. Good thing Bruce was a guy.  
"I'm the CEO and owner of Wayne Enterprises" - Bruce responded.  
"ahhhhhh.., the famous playboy " - Jack said in a slow cool tone.  
"Well people say that, but they don' truly know me" - Bruce said.  
"Then tell me" - Jack said slowly but sternly.  
Bruce was surprise by that man's confidence in himself.  
"well it would be a long story, which is I think to bitter for this evening, maybe next time over scotch" - Bruce said with a half smile.  
" I would like that" - said Jack smilling with loneliness in his eyes. It was like he could sense the pain.

The girls came back and the evening went on, but the men were quiet...

~~~~

The bill arrived and it was quite big, 1270$ for the whole evening. Bruce was taking over the check when Jack interrupted him and took the bill away and paid by  
what seemed to be a Centurion card which was given to only the wealthiest individuals like himself.  
Jack just smiled at him and bruce was lost for words because he didn't know what Jack did in his spare time.  
"Maybe next time you can treat me to some good scotch" - Jack winked.  
"I would be delighted" - Bruce smiled.  
"I see you guys became good friends" - Bella said smilling at Bruce and Jack.  
"Well Bruce is far more interesting than others, nothing like the media portraits him" - Jack said smilling.  
"Good to know" - bruce responded.

The evening ended and everyone parted their ways.

~~~~

11PM Wayne Manors.

After a steamy shower Bruce was in his bed when he got a text.  
"Thanks for the great time Brucie, hope we can meet for that scotch someday, maybe tommorow?"  
Bruce was stunned, how did Jack got his private number and why is he calling him "Brucie" ???  
"Umm, hey how did you get this number?" - Bruce texted him back.  
"I got connections ;)"  
"Interesting because only 5 people have this number" - Bruce texted him.  
"Well now there's 6 "  
"Please don't text me again"  
"Why sweetpie I thought we were getting along" - Jack texted.  
"Not if your a creep, goodbye"  
"I am not a creep, just friendly" - Jack texted.  
Bruce didn't respond, but couldn't sleept either.

\---To be Continued---

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story, I still can't write properly but it's something. Hope you enjoy, please leave feedback.


End file.
